


something in the water

by lilcrickee



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Felching, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Overstimulation, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24702781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilcrickee/pseuds/lilcrickee
Summary: Some days, Mark wakes up in the morning with a feeling that sits heavy in his chest, a feeling that weighs him down, pins him to the mattress. It makes his dancing sluggish, his rapping slow. His brain can’t pick out the lyrics he wants to write down, can’t focus on the game on the screen, can’t remember what he eats for lunch. Some days Mark takes a look in the mirror and sees a boy with the weight of the world on his shoulders, and he can’t help the nagging feeling in his head that tells him he’s not doing well enough for anyone.Today is one of those days.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 32
Kudos: 499





	something in the water

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cobalamincosel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cobalamincosel/gifts).



> for mon, who was the lovely winner of my 100 followers giveaway contest. thank you for supporting me and being a lovely friend! i hope that this fic is satisfactory!
> 
> (no one look at me but this is easily the kinkiest thing i've ever written yikes)
> 
> title is from lewis capaldi's song "bruises".

It’s not always like this. Hardly ever, in fact.

Most days, Mark wakes up in the morning bright-eyed and bushy-tailed and ready for the day. He’ll go to the practice rooms or to the studio; sit down with Taeyong to write some lyrics; play games with Donghyuck; go out for lunch with Yuta. Most days Mark takes a look in the mirror and sees a very lucky boy, and he can’t help but feel immensely grateful for the life he’s been given. 

But some days, Mark wakes up in the morning with a feeling that sits heavy in his chest, a feeling that weighs him down, pins him to the mattress. It makes his dancing sluggish, his rapping slow. His brain can’t pick out the lyrics he wants to write down, can’t focus on the game on the screen, can’t remember what he eats for lunch. Some days Mark takes a look in the mirror and sees a boy with the weight of the world on his shoulders, and he can’t help the nagging feeling in his head that tells him he’s not doing well enough for anyone.

Today is one of those days. Mark drags himself out of bed and gulps down a glass of water -- like it might wash the feeling of ineptitude out of his body -- before letting himself get ushered into a van that will take them to practice. He stares unseeingly out the window, floats his way after the others like a ghost trailing behind them quietly. 

Unsurprisingly, Johnny falls into step beside him.

“Hey,” he says casually, draping an arm across Mark’s shoulders. Mark feels himself sag a little under the weight. “You doing okay?” 

“Tired,” Mark mumbles. They step into the elevator and Mark lets his head fall on Johnny’s shoulder once the doors close. 

“Stay up too late last night or - ?”

He doesn’t need to finish the question. Mark knows what Johnny’s asking.

“Can we hang out later?” he asks instead. 

Johnny shifts his arm so he can squeeze Mark’s shoulder, fingers digging into the muscle harshly. “Sure,” he says. Mark envies how easygoing and affable he still sounds, like he’s completely unaffected by Mark’s request even though Mark knows it must be a burden. “I’ll get something worked out.”

Mark nods his head mechanically. The elevator dings and they all file out. Johnny separates himself to bounce ahead to speak to Taeyong.

Practice won’t be easy, but at least Mark has something to look forward to when it’s all said and done. It’s the only thing that keeps him going as they file into the room and greet their teacher, preparing for a long day of rehearsals. 

Johnny takes him back to his dorm when practice is over. No one follows them, so Mark assumes Johnny had managed to get everyone to clear out for the evening. 

“Do you need anything?” Johnny asks. “Food? Water?”

Mark shakes his head. He’d managed to force down a sandwich during their break; his stomach is rolling, but more from anticipation than from hunger. 

“Okay, cool,” Johnny says, shoving his hands into his pockets. He looks effortlessly good, in control. Mark wishes he had a semblance of that ease in him instead of just the fluttery, panicky feeling that’s been plaguing him all day. “Go take a shower and then wait in my room after. You know the rules: don’t touch any of Hyuck’s stuff, and don’t touch any of mine, either.” 

Johnny steps forward and chucks Mark gently under the chin so that they’re looking eye to eye. “Got it?” he asks. “Don’t touch anything that belongs to me, okay?”

Mark shivers and nods as best he can with Johnny’s fingers under his chin. “Yes, hyung,” he says. Seemingly satisfied, Johnny steps back and lets Mark shuffle off to the bathroom.

Mark scrubs himself down in the shower and makes sure to clean himself thoroughly. He knows what Johnny expects from him, knows how Johnny likes him to be ready for whatever whims he might have. Mark half-heartedly scrubs some shampoo through his hair, inhaling the fresh scent of it briefly before rinsing it down the drain.

Johnny’s nowhere to be found when Mark steps out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. He pads quietly into Johnny’s room, stands stock still as he listens to the creak of the floorboards and the sound of the bathroom door shutting. He’ll have to wait 10 more minutes.

Sometimes Johnny tells him to lie down and look pretty. Sometimes he tells him to be on his hands and knees. Sometimes he’s cruel and tells Mark to touch himself but never, _ever_ to get off. Today, Johnny’s told him nothing.

Mark sits gingerly on the edge of Johnny’s bed, fiddling with the fold of his towel where he’s tucked it in on itself. He can hear the shower running down the hall, can hear the faint tick of Johnny’s wrist watch on the dresser if he really strains his ears. Mark feels hyper-aware of everything, adrenaline starting to rush through him as his anxiety spikes. What if he’s asking for too much? What if Johnny changes his mind? Mark would never force Johnny to do anything he didn’t want, but Mark doesn’t know how to fix this heavy, sinking feeling inside himself without Johnny’s help.

He’s so lost in his thoughts that he doesn’t hear Johnny come into the room. The soft click of the door shutting shakes him out of his thoughts, head whipping around to where Johnny’s standing in the doorway in just a pair of tight black boxer-briefs. 

He looks -- good. Everything that Mark isn’t: tall, broad, muscular and strong. His tattoo curls invitingly around his shoulder, the stark black ink mesmerizing Mark.

“What do you need today?” Johnny asks, breaking the spell with his heavy tone.

Mark bites his lips, the worries and insecurities from moments before surging again in his ribcage. _Nothing_ , he wants to say. _Never mind_ , he wants to add to it. His chest constricts; he can feel his pulse pounding in his ears.

“Oh, my baby,” he hears Johnny say, as if from very far away even though he’s crossed the room to kneel in front of Mark. “You’re having a bad day today, aren’t you?”

Mark nods his head before he can stop himself, closes his eyes against the soft smile Johnny offers him. Is it patronizing? Does he paint a pitiful picture sitting on the bed in just his towel, scrawny and weak in the face of Johnny who is -- has always been -- big and strong?

He feels a hand in his hair, detangling the strands where they’ve matted together since his shower. Johnny’s voice, when he speaks, is low and soothing. “You want me to take care of you, baby?” he asks. “Just forget about everything for a while and let hyung make all the decisions?”

“Yeah,” Mark whimpers. His throat feels clogged with tears already, but he refuses to cry. 

“I can do that for you,” Johnny murmurs. He leans up and presses a kiss to Mark’s cheek. “Lie back on the bed, baby. Just relax.”

It’s hard to relax. Mark’s entire body feels like it’s one long live-wire, thrumming with restless energy. His brain keeps telling him he’s being a nuisance, that his presence in this bedroom is unwanted. He uprooted everyone else from the dorm, made Johnny send them away just so he could get a little peace and quiet in his own brain.

“Shh, shh, it’s okay,” Johnny says. Mark didn’t even know he’d been whimpering softly. “Hyung is here.”

Mark’s still got his eyes closed, so he feels rather than sees Johnny undo the knot in his towel, registering the cool air of the room as it hits his lower body. He shivers, and Johnny runs his hands over Mark’s thighs soothingly. 

“Are you sure you want this?” Johnny asks. He sounds different now, a little unsure. “You’re still soft, baby.”

Mark covers his face in embarrassment, but Johnny tuts, tugs on his wrists to move them. “S-sorry,” Mark stutters. 

“Don’t apologize, baby. Just tell me what you need.”

What Mark needs is to desperately not be in his head. “Can you -- will you suck me off until I get hard, hyung?”

Johnny coos, big hands running across Mark’s torso and down his thighs. “I can do that for you,” he says easily. He presses a kiss to Mark’s hip bone, drags his lips along the line of his pelvis. “Of course, baby.”

Mark’s soft cock fits easily in Johnny’s mouth where it’s warm and wet. Mark sighs, tilting his face into the pillows. It’s not sexual, really, not yet, but it’s -- comforting. The panic in his chest is starting to ease, the adrenaline starting to lessen. Even before they started doing _this_ , Johnny has always been Mark’s safety net, the eye in the storm of Mark’s hectic idol life. 

The sex -- while still relatively new -- is just another iteration of that safety. 

Johnny sucks softly, tongue laving at the underside of Mark’s cock while one of his hands comes up to fondle his balls. Gradually, the arousal starts to simmer in Mark’s belly; cock hardening and filling out in Johnny’s mouth.

“There you go,” Johnny says, pulling off with a lewd _pop_. “Look at how good you are for me, baby. Come on, open your eyes.”

Tentatively, slowly, Mark opens his eyes. For a moment he has to blink against the soft afternoon light filtering in through the window. Then, he lets his gaze be drawn down his body. His cock is lying hard against his thigh, shiny with spit and flushed dark with arousal. Mark swallows audibly. 

“What’s next?” Johnny asks, gripping Mark’s cock lightly and pumping slowly. Mark’s brain short-circuits for a moment.

“Ungh,” he says eloquently, hips jumping at Johnny’s touch.

Johnny grins, not unkindly, and says, “I know what you really want, baby, but I need you to be able to tell me. You know how this goes.”

It’s funny, Mark thinks as he tries to get his mouth to sound out the proper words. Despite this being all about giving Johnny control, letting Johnny do what he thinks is best for Mark, they both know who’s really calling the shots here. They both know that all the power really lies in Mark’s hands, and it’s this thought more than anything else so far that loosens both his tongue and the anxiety that’s gripping his heart.

“I want you to fuck me, hyung,” he says, voice cracking awkwardly from disuse. “Please.”

“So polite for me,” Johnny says, a hint of teasing colouring the edges of his words. He reaches past Mark to a small box on the shelf in the headboard and pulls out a bottle of lube. “Such a good boy, hmm.”

The praise _zings_ through Mark’s system like a shockwave. Involuntarily, he moans, back arching, begging to be touched. Johnny laughs, though it’s not cruel. Just -- amused. 

“That’s what you like to hear, right?” he asks, sitting back on his haunches between Mark’s spread legs. “You like to be told you’re doing a good job. But you know the rules, baby. Good boys have to _earn_ their praises.”

It’s exactly what Mark’s been craving the last couple days, the thing that’s been weighing him down the most today: the assurance that he’s doing a good job, that he’s not disappointing anyone. He needs to know he’s been working hard enough, been practicing diligently enough. That everything he’s doing now was worth everything he gave up when he was just 13 years old. 

“Hyung, hyung, I’ll be good, I promise,” he begs. A sob bubbles in his throat, but the tears refuse to fall still. Johnny grins at him crookedly. 

“I know you’ll try to be,” he says, leaning over Mark so that they’re eye to eye. “We’ll see if you succeed, hmm?”

Mark whines, but the sound is swallowed up by Johnny’s mouth. It feels almost lewd, knowing that Johnny sucked his dick before he even kissed Mark, but Mark doesn’t mind. Kisses are rewards. Kisses are reassurances. Kisses are for good boys.

Johnny pulls back, trails a hand down the middle of Mark’s chest as he goes until he’s dipping between Mark’s legs, bypassing his cock so that he can rub softly at Mark’s perineum, press the pad of his thumb -- dry -- against Mark’s hole. Mark shivers.

“I think today it will be all about me,” Johnny says conversationally as he grabs the lube and slicks his fingers. He presses one into Mark right away. “You can come as much as you want, but remember, it has to be good for me. If it isn’t, you won’t get your reward.”

Mark whimpers, spreading his legs further as Johnny pushes his finger all the way in. He wastes no time in pumping into Mark’s body a couple of times before he adds a second finger. “You remember the rules, don’t you? What do you say if you want me to stop?”

“Red,” Mark gasps, squirming on Johnny’s fingers. They’re thick, bigger than his own, and they feel good filling him up. 

“What if you want to slow down?”

“Yellow.”

“And if you’re still good to go?”

“Green,” Mark says. “Green, green, green.” 

Johnny smiles, pulls his fingers free from the clench of Mark’s body. Before Mark can protest, he’s pressing back in with three.

“Good boy,” he says. Mark feels his eyes roll into the back of his head. “Let’s not waste any more time, hmm? I can tell you’re extra needy today, baby.”

Mark sobs, tightening around Johnny’s fingers. He feels flushed all over, hot and a little embarrassed by being called out, but he knows Johnny would never judge him. Johnny is hard on him and pushes him to his limits, but he’s never cruel. He’d never hurt Mark.

Johnny manages to pull his fingers free, wiping a smear of lube against the crease of Mark’s thigh. They’re quiet as Johnny stands from the bed, thumbs hooking into the waistband of his underwear. Mark watches with hungry eyes.

He loves the contrast between the black fabric of Johnny’s boxer-briefs against the pale skin of his thighs, loves to watch the material roll down his legs before they fall to the floor. He adores the way Johnny’s cock springs free of its confines, hard and already flushed dark in colour. Mark feels himself salivate.

He’s never been able to tell if Johnny is big or just infuriatingly proportionate to the rest of his body. He’s bigger than Mark, at least, and bigger than the dildo he’d bought for himself a few months back, but it doesn’t really matter what he’s bigger than. The comparisons don’t matter to Mark. What matters is that Johnny fills him up the best.

The soft click of the cap on the bottle of lube sounds almost deafening in the quiet of the bedroom. Mark feels hyper aware of his breathing, of the way his heart is still beating too quickly in his chest. He’s almost there, though; almost to that easy headspace where he can finally let everything go.

“You with me, baby?” Johnny asks. He’s crawled back onto the bed, body hovering over Mark’s. His eyebrow is quirked, cocky looking, but there’s a tenderness to his gaze. When Mark nods, Johnny leans down and kisses him softly, easily. It helps ease some of the tension in his body. “Good,” Johnny murmurs into his mouth. Mark hums. “You’re so good for me.”

He pulls back, leaving Mark breathless. In the fading afternoon light, Johnny looks unreal, like something pulled straight out of Mark’s dreams. He watches as Johnny palms himself once before shuffling in close, pushing Mark’s knees up and back so that’s lying exposed on Johnny’s bed.

“Ready?” Johnny asks.

“Yeah, please, hyung,” Mark breathes.

The first press of Johnny’s cock against his hole always makes him tense. It always feels like it’ll be an impossible fit, no matter how long Johnny’s prepped him before. A tremor runs through Mark’s body, but Johnny chases it away with a calming hand on his hip. His other hand holds his cock as he slowly, _slowly_ presses inside of Mark.

The stretch burns, but Mark doesn’t mind. He gasps, whimpers at the way Johnny fills him up, the weight of the cock inside him all Mark can think about. It chases every negative thought from his head, replaces them all with a mantra of _good, so good, so full, Johnny_. 

Johnny groans when he bottoms out, leaning forward to brace himself on his forearms above Mark. “Fuck, baby,” he murmurs, pressing a kiss to Mark’s cheek. “You’re so tight. It’s always so much for you, isn’t it? I can feel you clenching around me.”

When Mark used to fuck himself on his fingers or his dildo, he never really understood why some people needed to wait out the initial penetration, why they needed to _adjust_. It wasn’t until he and Johnny started fooling around that he got it. 

With Johnny, Mark can’t help but clench, can’t help the way his body spasms around Johnny’s cock, like it’s sensory overload. Mark loves the feeling of being full, of being pinned down in every way and made to _take_. He’s certain that he could come just like this, just holding Johnny’s cock inside himself and clenching against its weight, marveling at how he’s never been this filled up before.

“Johnny,” he sobs, clinging desperately to Johnny’s shoulders, trying to calm himself down.

“It’s okay,” Johnny tells him, lips close to his ear. “I told you, you can come as much as you want today, baby. Are you going to come now?”

“Yes,” Mark sobs. “No -- I don’t know. Hyung - “

Johnny pulls back a little so he can reach a hand down between their bodies. Mark thinks he’s going to jerk him off, but Johnny bypasses his cock in favour of bringing his hand down to where they’re joined. His finger traces Mark’s rim, and Mark shakes, hole fluttering wildly around Johnny’s cock, making him groan.

“Stuffed full,” Johnny says, like Mark doesn’t already know. “I should buy you a plug, hmm? Make sure you’re always full when hyung can’t help take care of you.” He presses again at Mark’s rim, and for a moment Mark thinks he’s going to press it in alongside his cock. He’s never taken more before, has never _tried_ but -- he’s not opposed to it. 

“Hyung?” he asks breathlessly. 

Johnny glances up at him, tears his eyes away from the lewd scene, and smiles kindly. “Baby?” he responds. 

Mark opens his mouth. He’s not sure what he wants to say, what to ask for, but he’s saved the trouble. Johnny’s smile morphs into a smirk, and Mark has barely any time at all to process it before Johnny is pressing insistently on his perineum. 

It’s a chain reaction from there. The pleasure is so much, so intense, it has Mark clenching wildly against Johnny’s cock. His back arches, the angle changing, and that’s enough. Mark comes, spills across his belly untouched, with Johnny doing nothing more than seating himself inside Mark and pressing his buttons. It would be more embarrassing if Johnny didn’t so clearly enjoy it himself.

“Oh, look at you,” he croons. He leans over Mark again, pushing his cock in deeper as he ducks in to kiss Mark’s cheek. “Came just from being full. Such a good boy for me.”

Mark sobs desperately. It’s almost too much, the constant press of Johnny inside him, but he still needs so much. “Hyung,” he gasps wetly against Johnny’s cheek. “Hyung, fuck me, please?”

Johnny groans, a low rumbling sound pulled straight from the bottom of his chest. “Of course,” Johnny replies easily. “It would be my pleasure.”

The rhythm Johnny sets is easy, nothing too strenuous. Nothing like what Mark needs. Mark wants to feel used, wants to be fucked so hard he can’t think of anything else other than Johnny. At the pace Johnny’s going at, Mark can’t help but feel inadequate.

“Hyung, you can go faster,” he says, grip tightening on the backs of his thighs where he’s holding them out of Johnny’s way. “It won’t be -- it won’t be too much. I promise.”

Johnny hums. He reaches out and fondles Mark’s soft cock where it’s lying against his belly in the drying pool of his cum. Mark gasps, flinches away from the feeling. 

“You think the pace is for you?” Johnny asks sweetly. He doesn’t move his hand away, instead tightening his grip and thumbing just under the head of Mark’s cock. The sensation is almost burning, but Mark can take it. Johnny knows this. “I told you already, this is all about me, and if I want to start off slow and steady, who are you to tell me otherwise?”

Mark whimpers, back arching as Johnny speeds up the pace on his cock, at odds with the rhythm of his hips. Pleasure lances through Mark’s body, overwhelming as his cock slowly starts to harden again. It feels like it should be too soon, like he shouldn’t be capable of getting it up again, but Johnny seems to have no qualms about coaxing Mark back to arousal. 

Gradually, Johnny picks up the pace. His hips piston faster, the drag against Mark’s rim delicious. Mark can’t help the sounds that escape his mouth: soft sighs and helpless whimpers. He knows Johnny likes to hear him.

“You’re taking me so well,” Johnny says, breathless with exertion. “Even though you just came and you’re so sensitive. You’re such a good boy for me, baby.” He hikes Mark’s hips up higher, thrusts in harder, and Mark wails when Johnny scrapes against his prostate.

“Hyung,” he begs, though he’s not sure what for. A reprieve from the stimulation? Or the opportunity to come again. 

“You’re so hard again,” Johnny continues. His hand is just cupping the head of Mark’s dick now, thumb swiping over the tip languidly, grip squeezing every once in a while. Each touch feels like fire. “It must hurt, huh? How badly you want to come?”

Mark whimpers in response. Finally, _finally_ his brain has slowed down, has focused entirely on the feel of Johnny’s hand on his cock, the sensation of being so completely filled one moment to being almost empty the next as Johnny rocks his hips against Mark’s. 

“Tell me,” Johnny demands, hips punching in harder. “Do you want to come again?”

“Yes,” Mark wails. 

“Greedy,” Johnny comments. “Coming twice before I even get the chance to come once. But you just like it too much, don’t you?” He doesn’t stop, though, and he doesn’t slow down. Mark cries out, whole body tensing against the assault on his nerves.

“I - I,” he stutters, hands tangled in the sheets. 

“Yeah?”

“I need it,” Mark sobs.

He feels the tears leak out the corners of his eyes, feels his breath stick in his chest for a single moment. His entire body seems to still before it all comes crashing down on him at once. Mark’s orgasm hits him like a freight train, so much sensation that he doesn’t know what to focus on. The burning pleasure of Johnny’s hand, still cupped around the head of his cock, catching his release; the hot, dirty grind of his cock, as Mark desperately clenches around him; the way his joints ache so badly as his whole body tenses and releases; the splash of tears down his face.

Mark takes huge, heaving sobs, trying to get the air back into his lungs. He barely registers Johnny’s body blanketing his, can hardly hear the soft, crooning noises Johnny makes as he gentles Mark through the aftershocks. Mark feels his arms wrap around Johnny’s shoulders on their own accord, feels the way he tightens his grip and brings Johnny even closer.

“So, so good for me,” Johnny is saying once the buzzing in Mark’s ears have faded a little. He’s pressing kisses to Mark’s jaw, his cheek, so Mark turns his head to kiss Johnny on the lips. They make out languidly for a minute, until Mark becomes acutely aware of how hard Johnny is inside him still.

“Hyung?” he asks, voice husky and used sounding. “Did you - ?”

“Not yet,” Johnny admits. “I wanted -- I needed to make sure you were okay. How are you feeling?”

“Green,” Mark says, without any hesitation. He’s finally achieved the headspace he was desperately searching for: floaty and pleasantly cloudy, tethered to earth only by Johnny’s voice, his hands, his cock.

Johnny smiles at him, soft and easy. He moves to pull away, but Mark clings tighter. “Can we - like this?” he asks.

“Sure, baby,” Johnny says agreeably. He begins to rock his hips, gentle at first when Mark whimpers, then gradually gaining speed. 

Mark sobs. The drag of Johnny’s cock inside him, against his prostate, is almost too much. It makes his body feel like it's on fire, yet he still can’t help clench around the intrusion. He loves it too much; loves to feel full and needed. “Hyung,” he begs. “Please. Want you to come in me.”

Johnny groans. He’s losing his cool, rapidly approaching his own orgasm. “Mm, my dirty baby,” he grunts.

“Yeah,” Mark gasps, nails scraping down Johnny’s back. “Hyung, thank you. Thank you.”

He’s too out of it to understand if this praise, this gratefulness is what pushes Johnny over the edge. One moment he’s rocking his hips steadily into Mark, the next he’s still, groaning lowly into Mark’s ear as his rhythm stutters. He pumps his hips weakly, and Mark knows he’s trying to make sure he pushes his come as deep into Mark as he can. To keep him filled even once Johnny’s pulled out.

It feels almost bittersweet, for Johnny to be finished already. Mark feels like he’s underwater trying to resurface too quickly. The pull of the outside world tugs at him, making Mark cling to Johnny tighter. 

“Hyung,” he whimpers. He can feel his heart rate pick up again.

“I’ve got you,” Johnny grunts. He moves to pull out and Mark lets out a strangled, high-pitched noise from the back of his throat. 

“No,” he cries. He tries to bring his knees up around Johnny’s torso, tries to keep him close, but he’s too tired. Even though the adrenaline threatens to pulse through his system, his limbs feel heavy, like they’re made of lead. “Don’t pull out yet.”

“You want to be full, hmm?” Johnny asks, pressing a kiss to the corner of Mark’s eye where tears are starting to gather again. “I’ll keep you full, baby. Don’t you trust me?”

Mark does, implicitly. Their whole arrangement doesn’t work unless there’s a healthy level of trust involved, but Mark’s brain can’t seem to comprehend that at the moment. 

“I - “ he starts, then falters. 

“It’s okay,” Johnny tells him, slowly pulling out. Mark clenches desperately, but Johnny keeps pulling back. “You’re okay, baby. I promise. I’ve got you.”

Johnny finally pulls free, and for a moment Mark can feel everything: the anxious flutter of his rim around nothing, the slide of Johnny’s come as it leaks from his hole. But just as quickly as he registers all these things, Johnny’s shuffling backwards down the bed until he can lie between Mark’s spread legs. He shoots Mark one devilish smirk before ducking his head and licking broadly over Mark’s hole, catching the come that’s trickling out.

Mark shudders. They don’t do this very often: rimming let alone this -- cleaning. It feels almost soothing, after the harsh stimulation of getting fucked, but after a couple minutes of Johnny toying sloppily with his hole, Mark starts to feel desperate again.

“Hyung,” he whines. Somehow, he manages to uncurl his fingers from their death grip on the sheets so that he can tangle them in Johnny’s hair. It’s matted with sweat. “Hyung. You said -- you promised -- “

“I promised I’d keep you full, didn’t I?” Johnny asks, breath ghosting across Mark’s hole, making it flutter in anticipation. “I wouldn’t be a very good hyung if I didn’t keep my promises, hmm?”

There’s the soft _snick_ of the lube cap again before the blunt tips of three fingers prod at Mark’s hole. He whines, embarrassed by the way he relaxes so easily, let’s them slide into him like they’re meant to be there. Like he’s meant to be open for Johnny always.

“There you go,” Johnny murmurs. He licks around where Mark’s rim is stretched tight around him, making Mark clench, even though he’s tired and sore. Johnny pumps his fingers languidly, licking up the come that slides out each time he pulls his fingers back. His thumb teases at the rim, threatens to push in with the other fingers.

“You’re so hot here,” he says against Mark’s inner thigh. “Swollen, red. You’ve taken so much, and you can still take more, can’t you, baby?”

Mark’s head has sunk deep underwater again. It takes him a moment to process Johnny’s words. “It’s all about you, hyung,” he slurs, remembering what Johnny had said earlier. “Whatever you want.”

Johnny sucks a bruise into Mark’s inner thigh, bites harshly at the skin there until Mark is squirming, spasming around his fingers. “Oh, you are a good boy today, aren’t you?” he asks. With some careful maneuvering, he shifts until he’s lying alongside Mark, fingers still buried in Mark’s wet heat. “Good boys get what they deserve, don’t they?”

The kiss starts easy, slow, languid. Mark lets himself melt back into the bedsheets, lets his mind empty of all thoughts. There’s no urgency, nothing demanding. Just Johnny and his plush lips and gentle bites and soothing tongue.

Mark loses time as they kiss. He has no idea how long it’s been, but he feels like he’s drifting. The weight of Johnny’s fingers in him is comfortable, reassuring. It makes him feel safe and tethered, like it’s okay to just let go of everything.

Gradually, their kisses begin to get more heated. Johnny’s tongue finds its way into Mark’s mouth, licking at the ridges along the roof and along the backs of his teeth. The bed shifts, and when Mark pulls back for a breath and looks down, he’s surprised to see that Johnny’s hard again, pressing himself into the mattress to find some relief.

“Hyung?” he asks tentatively, trailing a hand down the defined muscles of Johnny’s torso.

“Ah,” Johnny groans, grinding into Mark’s touch when he circles a hand around Johnny’s cock. It’s a little tacky with leftover lube, but so hot in his palm. “You can -- you’ll let me have you once more, won’t you, baby? Let me fill you up again?”

“Yes,” Mark says on an exhale immediately. 

Johnny regards him with cautious eyes. “Yes?” he asks carefully.

Mark rolls the word around his head for a moment before realizing his mistake. “Green,” he amends. “Green, hyung. Yes.”

Johnny smiles and leans in to give Mark one last lingering kiss before he moves to fit himself between Mark’s legs again. His fingers jostle where they’re still buried inside, and Mark moans.

“I’m going to have to take them out now, baby,” Johnny cautions. “But it’ll be better, won’t it? To have my cock instead?”

“Yes,” Mark sighs. “Hyung, please.”

“Okay,” Johnny says, though seemingly more to himself than to Mark. With one quick motion, he slides his fingers free from Mark’s body and replaces them with his cock. It should be an easy transition, but Mark is so sensitive that everything feels like it's been dialed up to 10. The initial stretch, the slow drag, the moment Johnny’s hips meet his own.

“Oh,” Mark moans, squirming fruitlessly on the sheets. He doesn’t know whether he wants to push back into the feeling or get away.

“Look at you,” Johnny grunts. He pets at Mark’s sides gently. “So beautiful. And so good for hyung. You’re shaking so much, baby.”

Mark can’t help it. He whines pitifully, fingers scrabbling against the sheets as Johnny starts to thrust, eased by the lube and whatever remnants of come Johnny didn’t manage to lick out of him. 

Johnny keeps up a running commentary as he uses Mark, talks about how good Mark is, how hot he is, how tight he still is. “You tighten up so well for me,” he sighs, angling his hips slightly so every slide brushes past Mark’s prostate. “You like having something inside you so much, even when you’re oversensitive and begging for me to stop.”

“No,” Mark sobs, head shaking wildly against the sheets. “Don’t stop.”

Johnny grins. “Don’t worry, baby,” he says. “Not yet.”

Unlike earlier, Johnny chases his release from the get-go. He doesn’t slow his pace, doesn’t drag it out to tease Mark. He takes, and Mark loves it. Loves feeling used like this, like he’s good for something after all. 

His own dick lies flaccid against his thigh, but another orgasm is the last thing on Mark’s mind. He feels a million miles away, freed from every insecurity and worry that plagued him at the beginning of their session. Still, the arousal builds in his belly, and when Johnny sets the rhythm at a bed-shaking speed, Mark suddenly feels like he’s on fire. His body feels hot all over, muscles tensing and shaking in their release.

“Hyung,” he gasps. His hands fly up to where Johnny’s hands are gripping his hips. “Hyung -- I - “

“Fuck, Mark,” Johnny gasps. It’s the first time he’s said Mark’s name this whole time. They never use names when they do this. It feels like the final push Mark needs, the one he’s been waiting for. His whole body spasms, hole clenching tightly around Johnny’s cock as he comes -- dry.

Everything whites out. Mark can’t feel anything except the overwhelming pleasure that courses through him, the hot, heavy feeling of Johnny’s cock, stilling in him -- _coming_ in him. It takes him a moment to realize that the pitiful wailing he can hear is coming from his own mouth. 

“Fuck, fuck,” Johnny is chanting, grinding his hips against Mark’s own.

For a brief moment, Mark thinks maybe everything will settle. He gets a second of clarity, a breath to process Johnny leaning in to kiss at the tears that are leaking from the corners of his eyes before everything fades to black and he passes out.

When Mark comes to, the sunlight that was filtering in through the window has been replaced with the soft glow of an artificial lamp. He’s curled up on his side in Donghyuck’s bed, head pillowed on Johnny’s thigh and dressed in an airy pair of boxers and a t-shirt that’s two sizes too big for him.

“Mm,” he hums, tucking his face further into Johnny’s leg.

“Oh, you’re awake,” Johnny says, though more to himself than to Mark. He leans away for a moment before coming back with a plastic cup with a bendy straw in it. “Here, you need some water.”

It takes monumental effort to get Mark into something resembling a sitting position. His dick is incredibly sensitive, his ass doubly so, and it takes some awkward maneuvering before he can find a position where he’s upright enough to drink the offered water and not agitate anything too badly. He drains the cup under Johnny’s watchful eye before slumping against his chest.

Johnny cards a hand through his hair. “Are you feeling better?” he asks.

Besides the physical soreness, Mark does feel better. His head feels clear: the negative thoughts from earlier, the insecurities and doubts, have been chased away. He feels settled in his bones again.

“Yeah,” he rasps, and winces. His vocal teacher is going to scold him if he can’t get his voice working again by tomorrow. “Thanks, hyung.”

Johnny offers him a crooked smile and a kiss to the temple. “Of course,” he says. “Any time.”

They sit in silence for a few minutes, Mark teetering on the edge of sleep again. There’s only the bedside lamp and Johnny’s phone to illuminate the darkness; Mark gauges he must have been out for at least an hour. 

By chance, he happens to glance down to where Johnny’s phone is lying on the bedspread beside his hip. It’s open to a webpage, and Mark has to squint to see it better without his glasses. Once he registers what he’s seeing, he yelps.

“What are you looking at?” he asks, snatching up Johnny’s phone and bringing it closer to his face. The webpage is open to what looks like a sex toy shop. _Anal plugs_ it says at the top, which makes Mark blush a furious red.

Johnny laughs, snaking an arm around Mark’s waist and pulling him more securely between his legs. Mark grunts at the discomfort of moving. 

“What did I tell you, baby?” Johnny purs in his ear. “Didn’t I say I was going to get you a plug to keep you full when I couldn’t help?”

If possible, Mark feels himself get even redder. He scrolls the page, looking at all sorts of different plugs: long ones, fat ones, ones with synthetic jewels glittering on the end. A shiny aluminum one catches his eye and he taps on it before he can think better of it.

“Ooh, that one’s pretty,” Johnny says. “Do you like it?”

Mark splutters. “I mean -- well -- yeah,” he says. “I wouldn’t have clicked on it if it hadn’t interested me, right?”

Johnny laughs. He tugs the phone from Mark’s grip and scrolls the page until he can hit the _add to cart_ button. “Anything else?” he asks, pressing a lingering kiss to Mark’s neck.

Mark shivers. “No,” he whispers. He feels embarrassed enough by the idea of the plug. “No, I don’t think so, hyung.”

Johnny’s teeth scrape against his neck, not hard enough to leave a mark, but hard enough that Mark can feel it. “Okay,” he says against Mark’s skin, pressing another kiss this time to Mark’s jaw. “That’s okay. This is a good start. Anything for my good boy, after all.”

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/monstplaza) or on [ cc](http://curiouscat.me/monstplaza)


End file.
